toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merihobu and Mohiba
Merihobu and Mohiba, officially the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba, is an island state located in the southeast Toy Islands. It currently comprises two major inhabited islands, Mohiba and Dokuta, as well as several other smaller islands. The capital and largest city is Antalon, located on Mohiba. Merihobu and Mohiba borders Carronlera to the west, Parsahbiritum and Synterkos to the north, and Atazistan to the south. History First human settlement Feudal era The feudal period (1000-1744) of Merihobu and Mohiban history was marked by constant warring between different warlords. By 1700, power in Mohiba had been concentrated around three warlord families; the Akana, the Ka'ana'ana, and the Pohano. Kingdom of Mohiba In 1731, a prince of the House of Ka'ana'ana, Nalani, began an attempt to unite the island of Mohiba under the control of a single tribe. Whilst progress was originally slow and negligible, in 1738, Nalani made contact with European traders in what is now Synterkos and purchased European firearms and swords. These proved to be extremely effective against traditional spears and wooden clubs, and the last rival Mohiban tribe surrendered to Nalani's forces in 1744. Consolidating his rule, Nalani then declared himself King of All the Mohibans, and had numerous brothers executed. Nalani's father, Koa, was kept under house arrest in a wing of the royal palace until his death in 1749. In response to unchecked Mohiban expansion, the scattered Merihobun and Dokutan tribes arranged a great council with all Merihobun and Dokutan tribal leaders being summoned, where the different tribes agreed to put aside their differences to face the greater Mohiban threat and formed the Merihobun Confederacy in 1763. the Merihobun Confederacy later signed a joint-defence treaty with the Atazis in 1767, providing another deterrent against Mohiban invasion. Unification On the 27th April 1927, the Merihobun and Mohiban states united to form the Federation of Merihobu and Mohiba, with Merihobu and Mohiba being two states with equal standing within the federation. Although foreign and military affairs were coordinated in the new country, the two states maintained separate legislatures and generally had comparatively free reign over how to govern their own areas. World War II Cold War Invasion On the 6th August 2004, the Kingdom of Loiwik launched an amphibious invasion of the Federation of Merihobu and Mohiba. Occupation SNA-NGL War and independence In the post war period, the old national flag was adopted again. The government was reorganised with more power being based around the central government. However, some power was also devolved to the provincial governments of the two provinces comprising the country. Unlike in the former Federation of Merihobu and Mohiba, one legislature has jurisdiction over the entire country. Apart from the traditional Merhiban lands, the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba was given control of three SNA mandate states located on the island of Arrak. These three states had unilaterally declared the end of their protectorate relationship with NGL during the SNA-NGL War, and requested to be put under SNA protection. Although they had been ceded to Merihobu and Mohiba as mandates, SNA treaty requirements meant that the three states could secede and declare independence when they wished to, and that the Merhiban state was to allow them to arrange their own affairs and practice non-interference as if they were sovereign. In June 2016 Merihobu and Mohiba lost all of its SNA mandates to Parsahbiritum and Carronlera, as well as three small islands in northern Merihobu to Carronlera as a result of the Bamekan Award. On the 26th June, war broke out between Merihobu and Mohiba and Carronlera after Carronlera declared that it would place a blockade around the island of Merihobu. Combat operations ended on the 10th August, and after a fortnight long ceasefire, Carronlera unilaterally declared the war over on the 24th August. This resulted in the loss of Merihobu island for Merihobu and Mohiba, although it was able to hold on to the island of Dokuta. Merihobu island was absorbed into Carronlera as the State Governorate Tírthoir. Geography Economy Merihobu and Mohiba received considerable foreign aid after independence, being sent, US$47 million from the Swiss Agency for Development and Cooperation, and US$410 million from the Tabi'atstani government. The emerging Merhiban economy suffered greatly after the USSRT stopped sending aid to the country in response to the government of Merihobu and Mohiba recognising the Republic of China rather than the People's Republic of China on the 13th February 2016. However, after the switch of recognition from the Republic of China to the People's Republic of China in 2018, China offered loans and investments to Merihobu and Mohiba totalling around US$150 million. Following this switch in diplomatic recognition, the country also saw large-scale economic investments coming in from Trevallyland. The economy is primarily based around the tourism and fishing industries. Politics Government Administrative divisions The Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba is split into two provinces (Merihobu and Mohiba). Merihobu province encompasses both Merihobu and Dokuta. Foreign relations Whilst relations with Tabi'atstan were initially warm immediately after the SNA-NGL War which brought about Merhiban independence, relations quickly soured after Merihobu and Mohiba chose to open official diplomatic relations with the Republic of China rather than the People's Republic of China. Since then, the USSRT has cut off economic aid to Merihobu and Mohiba. On the 30th June 2018, Merihobu and Mohiba switched recognition from the Republic of China to the People's Republic of China. Since the Carronleran-Merhiban War, relations between Merihobu and Mohiba with Carronlera have been frosty, with the island of Merihobu currently under the jurisdiction of Carronlera. It has been rumoured that Tabi'atstan tacitly supported the Carronlera attack as punishment for Merihobu and Mohiba's recognition of the Republic of China instead of the People's Republic of China. Military The Merhiban armed forces are known as the Merihobu and Mohiba Defence Force, and are split into three branches; the army, navy, and air force. Transport Demographics Culture Category:States Category:Merihobu and Mohiba Category:Alliance of Toy Islands